


“I am two fools, I know, For loving, and for saying so” (The Mansion, Part 13: The End)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part of the Mansion Series.  </p>
<p>"I was rash, and you were foolish."</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I am two fools, I know, For loving, and for saying so” (The Mansion, Part 13: The End)

**Author's Note:**

> Catch up on the [Mansion Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/51117).  
> Hope you enjoy the ending.

“I realise that we’ve both been foolish,” Arthur said, when Merlin had calmed down from his yet another rant.  
  
“Both?” Merlin scoffed, and Arthur sighed. “Okay, fine. I’ve been rash and _you’ve_ been foolish.”  
  
“You don’t think walking into my room while I have people over is a foolish thing to do?” Arthur argued. He’d raised his eyebrow and was doing that stern thing that Merlin found more sexy than intimidating. Merlin grinned. “See that…why do you do _that_?”  
  
“Do what?” Merlin asked, truly confused. “Why do I _smile_?”  
  
“Yes, Merlin, why do you smile like that…like you don’t have a care in the world and everything is just incredible?” Arthur asked, settling into Merlin’s bed. Merlin thought it was rather bold that Arthur was thinking he was going to stay a while.  
  
“Well, you try getting yourself beaten on a daily basis by a jealous, possessive boyfriend…then you’ll see how _incredible_ it is when you’re not.” Merlin didn’t mean to be so harsh with his words but he couldn’t think of anything else to say. Gaius had told him that he was lucky that Gwaine had left him the way he did, especially since he hadn’t reported the crime to anyone. Arthur may have “saved” his life, but Gaius was the one who helped Merlin pull through.  
  
“Right, I’m sorry.” Arthur looked distraught.  
  
“I didn’t mean… I just snapped.” Merlin stood up and began pacing around the room again. “So, are you going to see Lance again?” He stopped and looked at Arthur. Why did he just ask _that_? He had nothing else to say.  
  
“What? No!” Arthur answered. “He teased me the entire time we were…” Arthur paused, looking sheepish. “I said your name…”  
  
“You, what?” Merlin shrieked with surprise.  
  
“I said you name…” Arthur repeated himself. “Several times.” Merlin sat back on the chair and started laughing. He grabbed his knees again. “Stop!” Arthur begged, but Merlin didn’t.  
  
“Were you inside him?” Merlin asked, unable to help himself.  
  
“No…he was…” Arthur looked up to meet Merlin’s eye who was still grinning but had stopped filling the room with laughter. “He was on his knees.”  
  
Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Imagine me sucking your cock a lot?” he asked.  
  
“Only every day.” Arthur face didn’t show a hint of smugness, it was a genuine answer. Merlin could _feel_ his cheeks turning red, his face burning.  
  
“I’m not going to suck your cock, just because you _want_ that…just because you found out about my feelings,” Merlin retorted. The fact that Merlin had thought about nothing _but_ Arthur’s cock for several years, was not lost on Merlin.  
  
“I know, that’s not what I want,” Arthur answered looking uncomfortable.  
  
“You don’t _want_ me to suck your cock?” Merlin asked, doing his best to keep a straight face.  
  
“That’s not what…MERLIN!” Arthur threw a pillow at Merlin who was uncontrollably laughing again. “Don’t make me come over there and punish you!”  
  
“Please!” Merlin teased. “Empty threats. Now I know all those times…you were just looking for an excuse to touch me!” Merlin played with the pillow that Arthur had tossed at him; he sank back into the chair and hugged it. Arthur was watching him intently. “What? What are you thinking?”  
  
“I’m thinking that I’m sort of jealous of that pillow right now,” Arthur replied. Merlin gulped inaudibly. He felt a tiny jolt up his leg. If Arthur continued talking in that manner, Merlin might be unable to control himself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I should go.” Arthur fidgeted on the bed and Merlin immediately stood up.  
  
“No,” Merlin said steadily. He walked up to the bedroom door and locked it. He turned to face Arthur, who sat still on his spot. Merlin took off his shirt and tossed it on the chair he was previously sitting on. “I’ve finally got you here, you’re not going anywhere.”  
  
Merlin sat on top of Arthur, in his lap; he was unbelievably nervous, and didn’t know what he was doing, but he couldn’t stop himself again. He ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair and Arthur leaned into the touch. Arthur looked down Merlin’s chest, then his stomach, and then looked up to meet Merlin’s eyes.  
  
“You’re heavier than you look,” he whispered, then immediately grinned. Merlin pulled on Arthur’s hair as penance. “Ow, Merlin!” Arthur grabbed Merlin’s waist and flipped him on the bed; he was now on top of him, Merlin’s legs wrapping around Arthur.  
  
“This is how I always wanted you to punish me,” Merlin confessed. He arched up and rubbed his groin against Arthur’s and Arthur immediately pushed down.  
  
“Fuck, Merlin. You really _are_ that easy?” Arthur smirked, and Merlin tried to use his arms to push Arthur away but Arthur grabbed them before Merlin had the chance. Merlin was pinned-down under Arthur’s body, his erection pressing into Merlin’s and he slowly began to thrust.  
  
“Arthur…” Merlin closed his eyes and shot his head up as he felt the pleasure shudder into his every nerve. “Need you…” he whispered.  
  
“So much for me trying to take things slow and take you to dinner first,” Arthur said, as he leisurely bit then licked Merlin’s left nipple.  
  
Merlin freed his hands from Arthur’s grip and immediately tussled with Arthur’s shirt, eventually taking it off and tossing it. “You can take me to breakfast in the morning.”  
  
Arthur spent the night in Merlin’s room.  
  
 **The End**


End file.
